digimon 2:5 adventure 3 part 43
by funlander51015
Summary: go to my home page to read the rest


Ken how did you dome back to alive cody asks. Can I talk to you in private ken said? Yes cody said. this is what happen I died but then I say izzy and Margret ken said. what happen in the dead world? They decode themselves so I could live they are gone from excision ken said sadly. Then cody says they left the universe so you can live. What the adults didn't know was that the boys had lopmon listen to the adult's conversation and repeated every word they said. then james matt and Thomas look at each other and then james said my dad was dead. Matt and Thomas then said simultaneously Margret and izzy are gone forever. Fernanda and Katie were watching the boys and wondering what the heck are they talking about.

Somewhere in the file island

t.k davis and veemon just woke up. When they look around and saw m.j dan Joanna and jonathon and all the digimon in rookie state while the area was on fire. Then t.k davis and veemon pick up everyone and brought them to the top of the mountain where t.k had notice an injury in his leg. Then m.j started waking up. M.j what happen are you ok. X digimon everywhere cannons that was primary village t.k slowly look at all Joanna rookie digimon then look at the digi eggs next to davis and understood what had happen m.j slowly started to fall asleep. M.j m.j m.j please be ok t.k said as he look at davis who was holding his son who has burn marks everywhere on his face. Then he look at Joanna who look injure while holding bearmon. Then he look at bearmon who was holding 2 emeralds one that they obtain by dan another that he didn't see before. Betamon started to stand up saying elecmon x digivolve to MetalGarurumon X. t.k look at davis saying they turn elecmon into an x digimon. Then m.j woke up and saw her father and said dad? T.k said to his daughter I am here m.j. then m.j fell asleep. T.k said you need your rest.

Sara and c.j were talking c.j was telling sara everything that had happen in the last 2 months and right behind them tricia making an angry face at sara and joe was still laughing softly. Joe was thinking in his head (I want to tell her that I know how she feels but I just can't stop laughing but I don't want her to know). Tricia was thinking (maybe I can build a sara terminator or an accidental meteor shower or a digimon eats her yeah that would be something everyone could believe to be an accident).

Christian stop walking and the said you guys hear that c.j and sara also stop and so did there digimon keramon digivolve and scan the area. Keramon digivolve in Armageddemon. Armageddemon use that move that we work on use electrol scan. Armageddemon sent a wave of energy which came back to him his eyes widen. There is an army of x greymon leaving with an emerald. Well don't just stand there show us the way dawn said. follow me ok

Coronamon digivolve to apollomon

Dracmon digivolve to Sangloupmon

Agumon digivolve to burngreymon

Agumon digivolve to wargreymon

Gabumon digivolve to MetalGarurumon

Lalamon digivolve to sunflowamon

Snow agumon and Gabumon dna digivolve to ice leomon

Dorumon digivolve to DoruGreymon

Monodramon digivolve to dinohuntermon

DemiMeramon digivolve to MirageGaogamon

Gaomon digivolve to miragegaogamon

Floramon digivolve to blossomon

Well guys this might be an extremely hard fight then there army appear and look around and saw 1000 x greymon Christian said fudge blossomon use stun storm causing a storm stunning a bunch of the greymon but there were to many of them. Apollomon use Apollo arrows but most of the greymon were still there. There too many of them and to strong. Sangloupmon use death wind but barely even injure one of them. Matt what are we going to do tai said I have no clue matt said. greymon destroyer is the move that izzy said when we were kids that that move is effective on greymon. Yeah your right wargreymon use greymon destroyer then after using the move only one greymon x was left and miragegaogamon walk up to it and said boo. All the digimon went into rookie mode while the greymon x was running away. Yeah you better run but slowly a fire was surrounding c.j but before anyone could notice Christian calm him down.

Matt and Thomas were and the rest were all eating when they walk up to ken who was eating a apple then they both said you need to tell Jonathon and Kari about the last thing Margret and izzy told you. Ken didn't look surprise he could tell that they had ease drop into Cody and his conversation. Then ken sigh and look at his digivice. He was had then just sends it to Kari and Jonathon.

T.k was sitting under a tree with all the injure digimon and his daughter when a Sangloupmon walk near them and yelled out t.k come out and face me you jerk. Then t.k looks closely at the giant digimon and said puppetmon. Then the giant digimon look at the human who was looking scared then the digimon said t.k then betamon jump in front of the human digivolveing

**BETAMON DIGIVOLVE TO METALSEADRAMON**

Then t.k look even more frighten. Sangloupmon look surprise to see an old ally then MetalSeadramon said look I learn to forgive and forget. These humans took care of me after I hatch metalseadramon said. Then Sangloupmon yell they deleted us and destroyed us then he point his cannons at metalseadramon and said now get out of the way. Metalseadramon then said there is one more thing they thought me.

**METALSEADRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO GigaSeadramon**

Finally a challenge Sangloupmon said. As the 2 digimon fought t.k was waking the rookie digimon yup then he pick up his daughter and started to run dan Davis and the others were right behind them.

Matt stops as he looks at left and saw a small explosion. Guys over there, there is an explosion coming from over there we have to check it out matt said. As they all ran there by foot because the digimon were too tired to digivolve. When the guys got close to the explosion they start seeing 2 giant digimon fighting as t.k ran to them who look terribly injure. Matt ran to his brother saying t.k are you ok? T.k then coughs and said yes. Then GigaSeadramon was launch next to them and dedigivolve into betamon. T.k run betamon said. Then Sangloupmon look at m.j and matt then he says you are too hard to get rid of I guess I have to get rid of your brother and daughter. Then Sangloupmon use a move he was working on Digital arrows. Then shot one at m.j then m.j close her eyes and then she open her eyes she saw her dad who had an arrow going through his back. Matt then yells t.k. matt then quickly ran to his bother. Sangloupmon said loudly that will delete you from life like you deleted me! Then Sangloupmon suddenly disappeared. M.j and matt were right next to t.k then t.k spoke saying its getting real could. Matt then cried saying t.k fight it, don't let him win. Then t.k right leg disappeared and then t.k turns to Margret. Be strong and help your mother and tell your mom I love her. Margret said while crying I will dad. Then t.k left arm and leg disappeared. Then he turns to his brother and said beat the undead king for me. Then everything but t.k crest and digivice turned into data as it floated away. M.j pick up her father digivice and crest and stop crying and said I will defeat this monster if it's the last thing I do.


End file.
